Planet Dance
Planet Dance is a song by Fire Bomber and was released on the album Let's Fire!! as track 2. Occurrences Macross 7 *Episode 16 The Music Box on the Battlefield **From the music box Physica made. **By Fire Bomber for Irina Hayakawa. *Episode 17 Pretty Devil **When Gamlin listens to Physica's music box *Episode 41 I'm Crazy About Mylene **Billy puts it on the field's speakers to distract Gabil. Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Initially available from January 30, 2018 15:00 JST to February 6, 2018 20:59 JST as part of the [https://utamacross.miraheze.org/wiki/Memorial_Birthday_~Dear_Mylene~ Memorial Birthday ~Dear Mylene~] event. *Added to regular live shows on April 5, 2018 18:00 JST. *Unit live choreography introduced in the [https://utamacross.miraheze.org/wiki/Lynn_Minmay_Story_~Fire_Bomber_Edition~ Lynn Minmay Story ~Fire Bomber Edition~] battle event from January 21, 2019 15:00 JST to January 29, 2019 20:59 JST. Immediately playable regularly afterwards. Lyrics Romaji = Saa hajimaru ze SATURDAY NIGHT choushi wa dou dai? LET'S STAND UP BIITO o kanjiru kai Koko wa soratobu PARADAISU wasurekakete'ru ENAJII NOW HARRY UP torimodosou ze NO MORE WASTIN' TIME marude yume no you ni Nani mo kamo nagasarete shimau mae ni HEY! EVERYBODY hikari o mezase Odorou ze DANCIN' ON THE PLANET DANCE Akirame no SAD SONG usotsuki wa utau NO THANKS! o-yobi ja nai ze Kawaritsudzukeru seiza to mienai ase to namida ga INTO MY HEART yuuki o kureru NO MORE WASTIN' LOVE ai o muda ni suruna Omae dake o dareka ga mitsumete'ru hazu HEY! EVERYBODY kokoro no mama ni Sakebou ze JUMPIN' ON THE PLANET DANCE NO MORE WASTIN' LOVE omae o aishitai Ashita e to nagetsukeru kono BIITO o HEY! EVERYBODY hikari o mezase Odorou ze DANCIN' ON THE PLANET DANCE HEY! EVERYBODY kokoro no mama ni Sakebou ze JUMPIN' ON THE PLANET DANCE HEY! EVERYBODY HEY! EVERYBODY..... YEAH YEAH YEAH! |-| Kanji = さあ始まるぜ　SATURDAY　NIGHT　調子はどうだい？ LET'S STAND　UP　べートを感じるかい ここは空飛ぶパラダイス　忘れかけてるエナジー NOW　HURRY　UP　取り戻そうぜ NO　MORE　WASTIN'　TIME　まるで夢のように 何もかも流されてしまう前に HEY　EVERYBODY　光をめざせ 踊ろうぜ　DANCIN'　ON　THE　PLANET　DANCE あきらめの　SAD　SONG　嘘つきは歌う NO　THANKS！　お呼びじゃないぜ 変わり続ける星座と　見えない汗と涙が INTO MY　HEART　勇気をくれる NO　MORE WASTIN’　LOVE　愛を無駄にするな おまえだけを誰かが見つめてるはず HEY　EVERYBODY　心のままに 叫ぼうぜ　JUMPIN'　ON　THE　PLANET　DANCE NO　MORE　WASTIN'　LOVE　おまえを愛したい 明日へと投げつけるこのビーとを HEY　EVERYBODY　光をめざせ 踊ろうぜ　DANCIN'　ON　THE　PLANET　DANCE HEY　EVERYBODY　心のままに 叫ぼうぜ　JUMPIN'　ON　THE　PLANET　DANCE HEY! EVERYBODY HEY! EVERYBODY..... YEAH YEAH YEAH! |-| English = All right, let's get started, it's Saturday night -- how you feelin'? Let's stand up -- can you feel the beat? This is a paradise flying through the sky, with energy that's being forgotten Now hurry up and bring it back No more wastin' time, before everything Flows on by you just like a dream Hey everybody, wake up the light And let's dance, dancin' on the planet dance Liars sing a sad song of giving up No thanks! We don't want them around The constellations that keep on changing and the unseen sweat and tears Bring courage into my heart No more wastin' love -- don't make love pointless There must be someone who's looking just at you Hey everybody, with your hearts just as they are Give a shout, jumpin' on the planet dance No more wastin' love -- I want to love you Throwing this beat towards tomorrow Hey everybody, wake up the light And let's dance, dancin' on the planet dance Hey everybody, with your hearts just as they are Give a shout, jumpin' on the planet dance Hey! Everybody Hey! Everybody..... Yeah Yeah Yeah! Notes & Trivia *The first time this song was recorded under Honey Suzuki's company with scratchy quality, environmental and transmission noise was also included as a track in the real-life album "Let's Fire" with the tag "Galaxy Flight Version". *In Macross Δ Scramble this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:M7 Category:Insert Songs